


Bygone

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been lonely. That was the thing that he had always felt the most growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bygone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to deal with the end of season 3 of Teen Wolf, and the knowledge that so many characters aren't coming back, so this kinda happened. 
> 
> The title is from "Bygone" by Volcano Choir, which I was listening to on repeat while I wrote this. 
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

He had always been lonely. That was the thing that he had always felt the most growing up. Even when he was hurt and scared, the loneliness always seemed be there, too, just under the surface. 

Sometimes if he closed his eyes, he could remember his life before things changed, before his father changed. Sometimes he could remember lightness, a faint impression of his mother. Sometimes this filled him with a feeling of safety and contentment; sometimes the absence of the light made the dark even more noticeable.

He had thought that the bite would change things. It seemed like such a simple solution: he would gain a pack, a family. He had thought that the incessant pull he felt towards Derek would be reciprocated by the Alpha, and that similar bonds would extend to Erica and Boyd, too. Instead, those first few months the loneliness was even more pronounced.

At school, they traveled as a pack, a gang, a clique of close friends. But it was more self-preservation, more security than due to real friendship. He had learnt long ago to go through the motions and put up appearances. He did that again. 

When everything went to hell, he wasn’t expecting Scott to be the one who came to him offering help, offering shelter. As a bitten werewolf, he didn’t understand the nature behind pack bonds, but it was easy to let the coarse and complicated bond with Derek fray as the one between himself and Scott tightened. It was more natural than anything he had felt before. 

It started with whispers as they confided in each other, and then came the glances, and then the touches. Eventually falling into bed with Scott naked, sweating, and wrapped around each other just felt right. It wasn’t about lust, and it didn’t matter that they were both men; it was the bond, the physical expression of their love for each other, as an Alpha and his Beta.

He never expected Allison to join them. The first time was unexpected and in the heat of moment – riding the high of survival. He thought it would be awkward. After all, he was the man, the werewolf, who was warming her ex’s bed. Instead, his wolf howled out at her first touch: _mate, mate, mate_. 

He understood now what _pack_ really meant. Scott and Allison were his pack, the people he loved more than anything else. The people who he would die to protect, and he would – it would be worth trading his life for theirs.

But in the end, none of what he _would_ do mattered. In the end, he had to watch his mate die in his Alpha’s arms. As her life slipped away, he felt everything around him crash and shatter into a million pieces. His pack was broken, and it would never be the same again. 

In the end he found himself in the embrace of his mate’s father – the man he once thought was his enemy, the man who had lost as much as he had. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw the mirrored loss of love, saw the bleak landscape left in front of them, and maybe, far off in the distance saw a glimmer of hope. 

In the end, Isaac left Beacon Hills with Chris Argent in the hope that if he ever returned he would no longer be filled with nothing but loneliness.


End file.
